callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The is a handgun that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Ghosts. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has a high magazine capacity, low recoil, and low damage, and suffers from a shorter range than other pistols. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The M9 is the standard pistol for the USMC. It is the starting pistol in all of the USMC missions except "Shock and Awe", where the player will use a M1911 as the starting pistol. Most enemies use the M9 as their sidearm, the exception being the Desert Eagle-wielding soldier in "Crew Expendable". It is very common in the majority of levels. The levels in which it cannot be obtained are "F.N.G.", "The Coup", "Aftermath", and "Death From Above". It is statistically the best pistol in single player, because of its virtually nonexistent recoil, high capacity, and decent power, but it really does not matter due to the abundance of enemy weapons available to pick up. If the player carries an MP5 or a Mini-Uzi, and uses an M9 as their sidearm, all maximum ammo for both weapons will be combined, effectively increasing their ammunition count. Multiplayer The M9 has the highest magazine capacity of all the pistols and the lowest recoil. It has the shortest range, but its larger capacity and better hipfire accuracy while moving balance it out, and at close range, the M9 is just as powerful as the USP.45 and M1911.45. In addition, the M9 can share ammo with the MP5 and Mini-Uzi. If Bandolier is used, the player can carry 270 rounds (with the MP5) or 282 (with the Mini-Uzi). If the player is not carrying a pistol when falling into Last Stand, an M9 with no attachments will automatically be given to the player to use. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Gallery M9 CoD4.png|M9. M9 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. M9 Silencer CoD4.png|Silenced M9. M9 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the M9. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M9 appears as the only sidearm in the game. It is almost identical to its console and PC counterpart in appearance, but is much weaker than on the consoles, taking a maximum of 20 shots to the limbs for one kill at range. Like all other weapons in the game, it has no idle sway and no reload animation. A lack of a fire-cap makes this weapon automatic, its rate of fire varying by mode, but always very low. When firing from the hip, the M9 appears to have a very high recoil. However, it has no recoil when sighted. M9 CoD4DS.png|First person view of the M9. M9 Iron Sights CoD4DS.png|Iron Sight. M9 Inventory CoD4DS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The M9 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a standard sidearm for the Rangers, and TF141 on some levels. The M9's appearance seems to have been slightly improved from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it seems to be slightly shinier and a deeper black. An M9 with Akimbo can be found in The Gulag in the armory, where the player is told to equip the Riot Shield. It is also occasionally dropped by the divers or the airport security guard in the "Museum" as M9 Akimbo. Special Operations The M9 is a starting weapon in "Overwatch", "Wardriving", "Wreckage", "Homeland Security" and "Body Count". It is also an alternate weapon in "The Pit" and "Estate Takedown". All players regardless of faction pull one out in Last Stand. This is true of all missions with the exception of the stealth ones, ie: "Acceptable Losses", "Evasion", "Hidden" etc. Multiplayer The M9 now has higher minimum damage, bullet penetration, and lower fire rate than its counterpart in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but is unlocked at Level 46, and suffers from higher recoil. It is the default handgun used for Last Stand when the player is using a secondary weapon that is not a handgun or the M93 Raffica, regardless of the player's level, and does not have any attachments. Even while using ADS, the M9 recoils side-to-side and upwards. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to fire accurately at range, unless it is fired slowly, letting the recoil settle. However, at close range, the player can fire as quickly as possible without any worry. When the M9 is used with the Tactical Knife attachment, the sights will become misaligned and the actual shot will land slightly to the right of the sights. Using the Tactical Knife on the M9 increases visual recoil as well. The M9 no longer retains its advantage over the USP .45 with higher hipfire accuracy, as both are the same, nor is it relatively accurate compared to the other handguns. The USP .45 has a slightly longer 3 hit kill range, with the disadvantage of a 3 round smaller magazine. The M9 is subject to numerous glitches. The weapon's Expert challenges stay locked until the Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. Due to another glitch, the Silencer does not work on the M9. Players will still appear on the enemy radar when firing a silenced M9. It shares this problem with the MG4 and the M240. This glitch has been in the game since launch and has never been fixed. The only effective suppressed pistol, therefore, is the USP .45. Also, when used with Akimbo, the player's view will rock oddly from side to side while running. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags Gallery M9 MW2.png|The M9 in first person. M9 Iron Sights 2 MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. M9 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M9. M9 Firing MW2.png|The M9 being fired. M9 Empty MW2.png|An empty M9. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The M9 was used by Vernon to kill Cumberland during the former's betrayal. M9 MW2G.png|Vernon holding an M9. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The M9 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as the one of the two sidearms available in-game. The M9 is significantly different from the console versions, as it has much higher damage, increased recoil, and is nickel-plated. In singleplayer, the M9 is available in four missions: "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". It is basically the same as the USP .45, but it is used more often, and sports a unique color scheme. It is not capable of 1 shot kills (excepting headshots), but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M9 is the default side arm for the Insurgency faction. As in singleplayer, there is no difference between the USP .45 and the M9. Because of this, it shares the same characteristics as the USP .45, such as LMG-like hipfire accuracy when moving, near perfect hipfire accuracy when standing still, perfect hipfire accuracy when crouched, and moderate power. M9 MW Mobilized.png|The M9 pistol. M9 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|The M9's iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign While the gun itself never made a major appearance like in other Modern Warfare games, it is however drawn from the holsters of random Rangers and Marine tankers in the campaign level "Goalpost" after running out of ammunition or in the middle of reloading their primary weapon; it can also be picked up off the bodies of dead NPCs and used by the player in that level. The M9 can be found with Akimbo as well. However, this version is glitched, as none of the two pistols can be fired, even though they have loaded rounds and can be reloaded after picking them up. Special Ops The fallen soldier at the end of the Special Ops mission Special Delivery wields an M9 when in Last Stand. A profile of the M9 is used as the Weapons Armory in Spec Ops, and is also seen holstered by the Delta Force operator on the box art of the game. Attachments *Akimbo Gallery M9 MW3.png|First person. M9 ADS MW3.png|Aiming down the sights. M9 Goalpost MW3.jpg|A Ranger holding an M9 in "Goalpost". Reviving downed Osprey survivor Special Delivery MW3.png|Downed soldier with M9, in "Special Delivery". M9 marking an armory Survival Mode MW3.png|M9 is used to show the player(s) the location of the Weapons Armory. M9 MW3.jpg|The M9 acquired through modding. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M9 returns in Defiance and retains the same statistics from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized only this time the M9 has recoil. Campaign In the campaign the M9 is the starting weapon for some missions and can be rarely found on ammunition crates. It is never seen in use by enemy forces or friendly forces at all. In the mission "Oil, Fire, and Ice", two M9s can be seen on the same ammunition crate. When one of these two M9s are picked up, for some strange reason the other M9 can still be picked up as well. One of the M9s when picked up will show the player having the Alaskan National Guard first-person model while the other M9 when picked up will show the player having the normal National Guard first-person model. Multiplayer The M9 is automatically unlocked for use in multiplayer and it retains the same statistics as single player. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Soldiers can sometimes be seen with holstered M9s in the campaign levels set in 2025, particularly Section, Harper and Salazar. This weapon is not obtainable during gameplay, and when Harper or Salazar draw their pistol, it turns into a Five-seven. M9 holstered BOII.png|M9, seen holstered on Salazar. Call of Duty Online The M9 appears in Call of Duty Online as the Beretta M9. Attachments (incomplete list) *Tactical Knife Call of Duty: Ghosts The M9 appears as the M9A1 in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The M9A1 is part of Logan's starting loadout in the missions "Brave New World", "Homecoming" and "Birds of Prey". It has a rather restricted firecap compared to the other handguns (and compared to its multiplayer counterpart). Hesh also uses it sometimes as his secondary weapon. The only mission where the Federation troops use it as their secondary weapon is "Brave New World", since it is replaced by the P226 in most other levels, though one Federation tank operator also attempts to use a M9A1 against Elias Walker in "Legends Never Die". Finally, some M9A1s can be obtained from a weapons cache in "Sin City", including silenced ones. Multiplayer The M9A1 the first handgun unlocked. It has a decent sized magazine at 12 rounds, the fastest reload for handguns, a decent fire rate, and the highest long range damage. Compared to the most similar pistol, the P226, it exchanges range for long range damage. Although the two shot kill range does not differ greatly from that of the P226, it greatly differs with its three shot kill range. Anything after its three shot kill range will take four shots to kill, the highest of the three semi-automatic handguns. This makes it a great back up for lower ranged weapons like the SMGs. Extended Mags allows for the M9A1 to hold 18 rounds instead of 12 and gives it an extra 50% reserve ammo. This can help to engage more enemies reduce the frequency of reloads. The Silencer isn't a bad choice either, as the difference to the two shot kill range is minimal and the four shot kill at longer distances prevents it from being too heavily affected at a distance. Armor Piercing is another good attachment, allowing for better penetration through walls and entirely negating the effects of Ballistic Vests (it also helps with destroying enemy scorestreaks). The Muzzle Break will increase the range of the M9A1, allowing for it to achieve a two shot and three shot kill out to farther ranges. The Flash Suppressor should be avoided on the M9A1, as the slow semi-automatic fire will limit muzzle flash. Attachments Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Tactical Knife *Akimbo Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Extinction The M9A1 appears in Extinction as a three-round burst firing weapon, rather than the semi-automatic mode as seen in the campaign and multiplayer. It has slightly less damage than the P226 and has less range as well. However, it has the largest magazine of the pistols in Extinction and a good fire rate within the burst, making it good at a close range where the recoil won't send the burst above the enemy Cryptid. Upgrades *Level 1 = Increased damage at long range and faster movement when the pistol is equipped. *Level 2 = 50% more ammo in each magazine. *Level 3 = Carry your pistol plus two primary weapons. *Level 4 = Hip Fire two pistols for twice the firepower and twice the ammo capacity. Gallery M9A1 model CoDG.png|The model. M9A1 CoDG.png|In first person. M9A1 iron sights CoDG.png|Aiming down the sights. M9A1 reloading CoDG.png|Reloading the M9A1. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the DS version, neither the M9 nor the USP .45 have a magazine when reloading. *When "reload cancelling" the M9 or the M93 Raffica in Modern Warfare 2 by sprinting for a couple of seconds just after hitting the reload button, one can hear a short clicking sound. This sound was actually also used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as part of the main reloading sound for the M9 when reloading from an empty magazine, which was taken from Call of Duty 3, which used the same sound when reloading the Walther P38. *When reloading with the Tactical Knife, the player will pull out the magazine, then insert an invisible one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In mission Black Tuesday, it is possible to see a M9 in a holster of a killed driver of the Humvee at the beginning of the level. Holstered M9 Black Tuesday MW3.png|An M9 in a soldier's holster. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The M9A1 has an underbarreled flashlight and a picatiny rail on the slide. *If the player aims down the sights while sprinting, the player will bring up the weapon with the right hand, but the left hand will hover over to meet the right. This also happens with the P226 but the left hand teleports when doing it with that. Miscellaneous *Unlike other handguns, when the player sprints with the M9, they will hold the gun with one hand in first person (better seen when Field of View is set over 90). *If FoV is set over 90, and if the player sprints with Akimbo M9, it is possible to see a third hand. Sprinting with Akimbo M9 MW2.png|Third hand Sprinting with M9 one hand MW2.png|Running with the M9. ru:Beretta 92 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Handguns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Handguns Category:Call of Duty Online Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Handguns Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Handguns